


Something Important On The Mind Blooper

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I don't know what to write wired things happen and because of this and reasons Deadpool's in the bat cave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Important On The Mind Blooper

**Author's Note:**

> When normal people don't know how to continue with what they are writing they save it and comeback to it when they know what to do. Not me. No why would I do something so logical. So here's what happens.

\---

Tim turned and walked away.

"Tim. Little brother."

"Master Timothy-"

But he was already gone.

\---

Dick was sat in the cave, his head in his hands.

He was so preoccupied by his thoughts of Tim that he didn't hear Damian walking towards him.

This became clear when he jumped, his head snapping up, as Daiman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Dami." He leaned back, only to be met with a disapproving look, and a shake of the younger robins head.

"Come along Grayson we have a city to patrol."

Dick sighed as he got to his feat, maybe he could call Tim later.

But it seemed that the multiverse had other ideas for him, as when he turned around he came face to face with a man. 

The man was dressed in black and red. 

He also appeared to have two swords strapped to his back. 

Dick froze, glad Damian was out of the possible danger. 

The man was unaffected by his behaviour and gave a small wave. 

"Hi I'm Deadpool!"

Dick still stood frozen at loss as what to say or do. 

The, mercenary?, appeared to be smiling through his ... Mask?

"Oh! Don't worry about me, your writer seems to have a little case of writers block."

Dick still stood frozen. 

Then the words hit him. 

Writer?

\---


End file.
